SN Jukebox: Because You Loved Me
by Lucy C. Gaunt
Summary: Songfic - Dean/Sam mention - Wincest


Passou os dedos pelos cabelos fartos, a garganta seca pelo choro prendido mais uma vez, enquanto as lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. Samuel Winchester suspirou, novamente, e olhou pela janela. Já devia ser bem mais de meia noite, mas não sentia nenhum pingo de sono. Tudo no que conseguia pensar era em Dean. Dean e seu carinho que quase nunca demonstrava. Dean e seu amor incondicional. Dean e sua super-proteção exagerada. Dean e sua confiança extrema. Por sua causa, Dean havia vendido a alma em troca de sua vida. Por sua causa, Dean havia morrido e ido para o inferno. Por que sua vida valia um preço tão alto?

**For all those times you stood by me**

_(Por todas as vezes que você esteve comigo)_

**For all the truth that you made me see**

_(Por todas as verdades que você me fez ver)_

**For all the joy you brought to my life**

_(Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para a minha vida)_

"– _Tá aqui o seu jantar, Sam._

– _Ei, Dean, quando o pai vai voltar?_

– _Não sei, Sammy – disse Dean. – Talvez amanhã à noite, agora coma o seu jantar._

– _Mas, cadê o seu, Dean? _

– _Eu comi na rua – mentiu o mais velho. – Come logo, vai._

– _Dean – Sam se virou na cadeira para observar o irmão, que havia ido lavar alguns pratos na pia. – Será que os monstros não pegaram o pai dessa vez?_

– _Não, não pegaram – disse o loiro, convicto. – Eu já disse. O pai é o melhor._

– _Dean, sabe de uma coisa? – o mais velho se virou para fitar o caçula. – O pai não é o meu herói._

– _Não?_

– _Não – o caçula meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Você é o meu herói. Você sempre vai cuidar de mim, não é, Dean?_

– _Eu vou sim, Sam, eu prometo – prometeu o mais velho. – Nada __vai te machucar, ok?"_

**For all the wrong that you made right**

_(Por todos os erros que você tornou certo)_

**For every dream you made come t****rue**

_(Por cada sonho que você tornou realidade)_

**For all the love I found in you**

_(Por todo o amor que eu encontrei em você)_

**I'll be forever thankful baby**

_(Eu serei para sempre grato, amor)_

O moreno apanhou a garrafa de vodka que repousava na mesinha do pequeno quarto de motel. Deixou seu corpo cair em repouso na cadeira próximo a mesinha, seus olhos esverdeados fixos na garrafa, mergulhando em seus pensamentos novamente.

"– _O pai está uma fera com você – disse Dean._

– _Que se dane – Sam continuou arrumando a mochila, sob o olhar atento do loiro, que havia se recostado no batente da porta. – Ele devia é ficar feliz comigo..._

– _Até quando vocês vão ficar batendo de frente desse jeito, Sam? – indagou o mais velho, suspirando cansado._

– _Sei lá – o caçula suspirou._

– _Vocês dois vão acabar se matando qualquer dia._

– _Tô sabendo... – Sam suspirou._

– _Você não devia ir, Sam..._

– _E você se importa? – indagou o moreno, se virando para fitar o irmão. – Você só se importa com a caçada. É igualzinho ao pai. Não quer deixar que eu viva. Eu quero ser uma pessoa normal._

– _Eu quero que você viva, Sam – defendeu-se Dean. – Mas você sabe que nunca vai ter uma vida normal._

– _Eu posso tentar._

– _Então eu só posso te desejar '__boa sorte', meu irmão – havia melancolia na voz do mais velho quando ele se desencostou do batente da porta. – Porque, pelo visto, não vou conseguir te convencer a ficar, não é? Não dessa vez. Mas eu não queria que você fosse._

– _Dean, eu sinto muito._

– _Não, tudo bem – ele sorriu, sem emoção. – Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Sammy. Ah – o loiro se virou antes de sair do quarto e sorriu, um sorriso sincero daquela vez. – Eu estou muito feliz por você, irmãozinho. Mesmo._

_Nada teria deixado Sam mais feliz naquele momento.__"_

**You're the one who held me up**

_(Você __foi o único que me ajudou a levantar)_  
**Never let me fall**

_(Nunca me deixou cair)_  
**You're the o****ne who saw me through, through it all**

_(Você __foi o único que me viu, apesar de tudo isso)_

Automaticamente puxou a garrafa e emborcou alguns goles, sem se importar que, provavelmente, ficaria com uma terrível ressaca de manhã. Tudo o que queria era ficar mergulhado nas lembranças boas que tinha de Dean, em tudo o que haviam passado juntos em todo aquele tempo. Sentiu o líquido queimar sua garganta e fechou os olhos esverdeados por um instante.

"– _Ei, Sammy, cuidado por onde pisa – avisou o mais velho, debochado, enquanto ajudava o caçula a se levantar. – Ou a vista está ficando cansada com a idade?_

– _Há-há – ironizou Sam. – Muito engraçado – se apoiou no loiro e deu um gemido de dor quando sentiu um choque dolorido assim que seu pé machucado tocou o solo._

– _Você tá legal? – indagou Dean, preocupado._

– _Tô – mentiu Sam, sem sucesso. O mais velho passou seu braço pelos ombros e o ajudou a se firmar na perna boa._

– _Caralho, você tá pesado, Sammy – reclamou o loiro, debochado, enquanto carregava o irmão para onde havia deixado o carro. – Você devia mexer esse rabo gordo de vez em quando. Sair com algumas gatas ajuda._

– _Não, isso é por sua conta – disse o caçula, sorrindo levemente. – Você é o garanhão da família._

– _E você é o cérebro que tem poderes esquisitos e psíquicos – sorriu Dean. – Vamos._

– _Me chamou de esquisito?_

– _Acham que somos gays por sua causa – defendeu-se o mais velho, sorrindo. – Você é delicado demais._

– _Não sou delicado demais – disse Sam. – Você se faz de muito macho. Acham que está disfarçando._

– _Vamos começar uma discussão de quem é o mais gay na família justo agora? – indagou Dean._

– _Você é quem começou – defendeu-se Sam."_

**You were my strength when I was weak**

_(Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco)_  
**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

_(Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar)_  
**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

_(Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver)_

Novamente enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer. Era tão difícil conseguir não chorar desde a morte de Dean, e havia sido há dois dias. Olhou para a janela ao ouvir o som alto de um trovão, e viu um forte raio iluminar a noite escura por alguns segundos. A chuva começou a cair com força. Tomou mais um gole longo de vodka, sentindo os efeitos do álcool começarem, mas não se importou.

"– _Sammy! Sam!_

– _Dean? – ele sentiu a voz quebrar por falta de uso e abriu os olhos ao reconhecer a voz do irmão mais velho, mas isso não havia feito muita diferença naquela maldita escuridão em que se encontrava. Tateou ao redor, mas não conseguia enxergar absolutamente nada naquela escuridão. Parecia que cada milímetro do seu corpo doía extremamente. – Dean..._

– _Sam!_

– _Dean – o caçula tentou erguer a voz, sem sucesso. Estava se sentindo mais fraco a cada segundo, e tudo o que o mantinha acordado era a voz do irmão, bem perto de onde estava trancado. – Dean... aqui..._

– _SAM!_

– _Dean... – Sam tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não suportavam o próprio peso. Caiu ajoelhado e sentiu um dos joelhos se esfolar no chão com o impacto. Sua cabeça rodava. Sentia fome e sede. Sentia frio. Sentia medo. Tinha que sair dali logo. Sabia que Dean revistaria aquele lugar até que o encontrasse. Mas precisava sair dali logo. – DEAN!_

– _SAM! – uma forte luz de sol invadiu o local quando Dean praticamente arrombou a maldita porta de ferro, fazendo o caçula fechar os olhos, incomodado com a repentina claridade. Sua cabeça rodou mais ainda. – Sam. Ei, ei, ei – Dean o amparou, meio ofegante. – Você está bem?_

– _O que você acha? – indagou, com voz quebrada. – Droga, Dean, me tira daqui..._

– _Calma, mano, eu vou te tirar – o mais velho apoiou o caçula em seus ombros, dando um leve muxoxo de reprovação quando se ergueu, com esforço. – Droga, você é um gigante._

– _Desculpa, Dean – pediu Sam. – Eu devia ter te obedecido..._

– _Esquece isso – disse o loiro. – Acha que consegue andar?_

– _Não..._

– _OK – Dean o ajeitou melhor nos ombros e o arrastou para fora. – Vou cuidar de você, Sammy. Só agüenta mais um pouco, tá legal?_

– _OK, eu vou tentar... onde ela está?_

– _Bem morta – disse Dean, convicto."_

**You saw the best there was in me**

_(Você viu o melhor que havia __em mim)_  
**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

_(Me leva__ntou quando e__u não podia alcançar)_  
**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

_(Você me deu fé porque você acreditou)_

Levantou-se da cadeira, desconfortável, e começou a andar pelo quarto de motel, a garrafa de vodka bem segura em sua mão para não cair. Aquela solidão o estava deixando desconfortável, infeliz. A morte de Dean havia virado seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, o mundo em que estava acostumado a viver, com a presença sempre constante do irmão mais velho o amparando e o ajudando em tudo o que precisava.

"– _Por que você está me empurrando pra cima dela?_

– _Porque eu quero ver você feliz, droga – disse Dean. – Porque eu tô cansado de você estar com essa cara toda maldita manhã porque não consegue esquecer a Jessica. Mas que merda, Sam, você acha que ela ia querer isso pra você?_

– _Não, não ia... – o caçula suspirou e desviou o olhar. – Desculpe, Dean._

– _Não é comigo que você tem que se desculpar, Sammy. Você é o meu irmão. Eu quero ver você feliz e protegido. É simples._

– _Vindo de você, isso equivale a um "eu te amo" – debochou Sam._

– _Não enche – resmungou o mais velho. – Então? Vai ligar pra ela?_

– _Não._

– _Ah, qual é, Sammy? – o loiro se sentou na cama._

– _Dean, é sério, eu sei que você tá tentando me ajudar e tudo – disse o moreno. – Mas eu tô legal, juro. Eu não preciso de uma namorada agora._

– _De um namorado, então?_

– _Dean! – o caçula corou levemente. – É claro que não!_

– _Deus, você corou! Então por que você corou? – alfinetou o mais velho, se levantando e se aproximando do caçula, que desviou o olhar. O loiro cutucou as costelas do mais novo com insistência, o fazendo grunhiu de irritação. – Anda logo, Sammy, me diga._

– _Me deixa em paz, droga – Sam prendeu a respiração quando Dean aproximou demais o rosto do seu, ficando a centímetros de distância. O mais novo poderia contar as sardas no rosto do irmão, se não estivesse tão preocupado com o seu coração, que batia mais rapidamente a cada segundo.__"_

**I'm everything I am**

_(Eu sou tudo o que sou)_

**Because you loved me**

_(Porque você me amou)_

"– _Fala aí, Sammy – insistiu Dean, sem se importar se estava invadindo o espaço pessoal do irmão nem que o moreno estava se incomodando com aquilo. – Tá afim de algum cara por aí que eu não sei?_

– _É claro que não – chocou-se o caçula, se afastando um pouco do irmão, mas Dean se aproximou mais com isso, as mãos nos braços da cadeira, impedindo o Winchester caçula de escapar e o fazendo sentir a respiração quente do loiro batendo contra seu pescoço. – Droga, Dean, sai de perto!_

– _E você quer?_

_Sam sentiu a respiração falhar. Pensou que, se seu coração batesse mais rápido, provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco. Baixou a cabeça, fitando o chão, mas arregalou os olhos esverdeados levemente, assustado, quando sentiu Dean colocar a mão em sua testa com firmeza, empurrando sua cabeça para trás levemente, o obrigando a fitá-lo._

– _Responda, Sammy – aquilo soou mais como um pedido do que como uma ordem. Sam sentiu a respiração ficar descompassada quando Dean se aproximou mais, os lábios carnudos a centímetros dos seus. – Quer que eu saia de perto?_

_Não podia mentir. Não naquele momento._

– _Não."_

**You gave me wings and made me fly**

_(Você me deu asas e me fez voar)_

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**

_(Você tocou minha mão, eu toquei o céu)_

**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**

_(Eu perdi minha fé, você a trouxe de volta para mim)_

"_Os lábios se encontraram em mais um beijo desajeitado e profundo. Sam, mais uma vez, arranhou com firmeza as costas de Dean, tendo certeza de que ficariam marcas profundas ali no dia seguinte e engolindo o gemido baixo que o irmão deu. Quebraram o beijo, ofegantes, quando a necessidade de ar falou mais forte, e o caçula deu um gemido baixo de dor quando o loiro puxou seus cabelos para trás com um pouco de força._

– _Desculpe – murmurou o mais velho, soltando um pouco os cabelos fartos do irmão, o fazendo sorrir levemente. – Machuquei você?_

– _Não – sussurrou Sam._

– _Que bom – Dean sorriu levemente, maroto, e passou a atacar novamente o pescoço do irmão, onde já havia várias marcas anteriores, fazendo Sam gemer alto."_

Ainda podia sentir o gosto de cada beijo, a sensação de cada toque. Sam parou um instante para dar mais um longo gole na garrafa de vodka, logo voltando a caminhar, com passos apressados. Riu sarcasticamente ao pensar que Dean faria um comentário irônico com o seu nervosismo. Mas não podia deixar de ficar nervoso. Ouviu o celular tocar mais uma vez. Com certeza era Bobby. E, mais uma vez, não atendeu. Não queria falar com ninguém. Queria fugir. Fugir pra bem longe. Fugir de todos aqueles sentimentos de dor que latejavam em seu peito. Queria fugir de si mesmo, para bem longe, mas não conseguia. Desabou na borda da cama, o efeito do excesso de álcool ingerido já começando a entorpecer seu cérebro.

"– _Ei, Dean…_

– _Yeah, Sammy? – Dean se ergueu levemente, se apoiando nos cotovelos, e fitou o irmão mais novo, meio relutante e sonolento._

– _Você acha que… – o moreno suspirou e acariciou as costas de Dean, o ouvindo ronronar, então sorriu. – Que a gente fez algo errado?_

– _Acho não – disse o loiro, selando os lábios no pescoço marcado de Sam, que gemeu baixinho. – E que se dane essa merda toda de que é errado, de que somos irmãos e o resto... eu amo você. Isso já não basta? – ele ergueu os olhos para fitar o irmão profundamente, que sorriu levemente._

– _Basta – concordou o Winchester caçula. – Basta sim. Me desculpe._

– _Ei, Sammy – Dean sorriu daquela maneira sedutora que fazia Sam quase ter um ataque cardíaco. – Eu amo você._

– _Eu amo você – repetiu o mais novo. – E não quero perdê-lo._

– _Não vai, Sammy – disse Dean. – Eu prometo. Sempre vou estar ao seu lado. Sempre vou te proteger. Ninguém vai tirar você de mim, entendeu bem?"_

**You said no star was out of reach**

_(Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance)_

**You stood by me and I stood tall**

_(__Você estava comigo e eu ficava alto)_

**I had your love I had it all**

_(Eu tinha o seu amor, eu tinha tudo)_

– Dean... – Sam escondeu o rosto na mão livre, sentindo as lágrimas molharem seu rosto e escaparem por entre seus dedos finos. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil acreditar que ele havia morrido? Que jamais voltaria a vê-lo, tocá-lo...? Que não ouviria de novo aquela risada gostosa que tanto amava, os comentários sarcásticos, a voz doce quando estava frágil...? Soluçou alto, sem pudor. Não havia ninguém ali para censurá-lo por ser tão sensível e não conseguir se conter naquele momento. – Desculpe... eu não consegui te salvar... eu prometi... eu não consegui... me desculpe, Dean...

Ergueu o rosto para dar mais um longo gole no líquido da garrafa de vodka, a entornando sem pensar. Quando finalmente acabou, se ergueu, furioso, e jogou a garrafa de encontro à parede do quarto com força, a vendo se espatifar em vários pedaços e cair no carpete enegrecido pelo tempo e pela falta de limpeza.

– Deus, o que eu devo fazer agora? – murmurou, sentindo mais lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto pálido. Ouviu a chuva aumentar e outro trovão soar, perto dali. Um raio cortou o céu escuro e iluminou o pequeno motel por alguns segundos, mas Sam não se importou com aquilo. Não se importava com mais nada, a não ser com a morte de Dean e sua dor. – O que eu devo fazer sem ele...?

"– _Dean... está quase na hora..._

– _Sammy, por favor, não começa com isso – pediu o loiro. – Só quero ficar aqui, quietinho, com você... não quero pensar sobre isso agora... – ele abraçou a cintura do irmão mais novo com certa força, e Sam sabia que ele estava querendo reprimir as lágrimas. – Eu só quero mais um tempo aqui, do seu lado... por favor..._

– _Tudo bem... – sussurrou Sam, afagando os cabelos curtos de Dean, sentindo as lágrimas que ele não conseguiu conter molhando o seu peito nu. Sentou-se na cama, num impulso, e abraçou o irmão com força, o ouvindo soluçar baixinho enquanto escondia o rosto em seu peito__, chorando feito uma criança. Se não estivesse tão preocupado com o estado de Dean, acharia até fofo. – Está tudo bem, Dean, eu amo você... eu nunca vou te deixar, eu vou ficar aqui com você – sussurrava enquanto afagava as costas e os cabelos loiros do irmão. – Está tudo bem, eu amo você, eu amo você..."_

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**

_(Eu sou grato por cada dia que você me deu)_

**Maybe I don't know that much**

_(Talvez eu não saiba muito disso)_

**But I know this much is true**

_(Mas eu sei o quanto isso é verdade)_

**I was blessed because I was loved by you**

_(Eu fui abençoado porque eu fui amado por você)_

– Eu amo tanto você... – Sam murmurou, voltando a se sentar. Puxou a carteira, a abrindo, e observou a foto. Era da época em que deveria ter uns 16 anos. Estava abraçado à Dean pelos ombros, quase o alcançando em altura. Fechou a carteira e a jogou em cima do travesseiro, voltando a chorar. O pingente dourado balançou em seu peito, lhe causando um leve calafrio pela repentina sensação gelada. Puxou o cordão e observou o pingente, escurecido pelo tempo, e que descansava na palma de sua mão. Sorriu levemente.

"– _Eu juro que eu não sabia que eram presentes de menina – disse Dean, sorrindo levemente. Sam meneou a cabeça, mas logo voltou a fitar o irmão. – Olha, eu sei que o pai estaria aqui se ele pudesse._

– _Se ele estiver vivo – disse o caçula, entristecido._

– _Não fale assim – pediu o mais velho. – É claro que ele está vivo. Ele é o pai – sorriu levemente, fazendo Sam sorrir por um momento e concordar. O mais novo revirou a jaqueta por alguns instantes e estendeu o pacotinho para Dean._

– _Toma – o loirinho colocou no joelho do irmão. – Fica com isso._

– _Não – o mais velho meneou a cabeça. – Não, isso é do pai._

– _O pai mentiu pra mim – Sam suspirou, recuperando o pacotinho. – Eu quero que seja seu – estendeu o pequeno presente para Dean, que mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou o pacotinho._

– _Quer mesmo? – indagou o mais velho._

– _Quero mesmo – concordou Sam._

_Dean se ajeitou no sofá e aceitou o pacotinho, o abrindo, sob o olhar ansioso do irmão caçula. Terminou de abrir o jornal e pegou o pingente dourado, o observando. Sorriu levemente e voltou a fitar o irmãozinho._

– _Obrigado, Sam. Eu adorei – colocou o cordão no pescoço e fitou o mais novo, que sorriu levemente, concordando."_

**You were my strength when I was weak**

_(Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco)_  
**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

_(Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar)_  
**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

_(Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver)_  
**You saw the best there was in me**

_(Você viu o melhor que havia e__m mim)_

– Dean... – murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a molhar seu rosto. Não as secou, mesmo que isso lhe causaria uma bela dor de cabeça em poucos minutos. – Oh, Dean... eu... eu o amo tanto...

"– _Ei, Dean?_

– _Sim? – o loiro afagou os cabelos do irmão, o ajeitando melhor contra si._

– _Eu amo você._

– _Eu amo você também, Sammy – Dean sorriu levemente, selando os lábios levemente na testa de Sam. – Sabe que vamos direto pro inferno por isso, não sabe?_

– _Sei, e quero se isso se foda, porque estou pouco ligando – Sam apertou levemente a cintura do irmão. – Dean, você pode fazer algo por mim agora?_

– _O que você quiser, Sammy – disse o loiro._

– _Me ame – sussurrou Sam, manhoso._

– _O que quiser, Sammy, quando quiser..."_

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

_(Me levantou quando eu não podia alcançar)_  
**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

_(Você me deu fé porque você acreditou)_  
**I'm everything I am**

_(Eu sou tudo o que sou)_

**Because you loved me**

_(Porque você me amou)_

"_Dean sorriu levemente e deitou o irmão no banco do Impala, o beijando docemente enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do mais novo. Sam tinha um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um. Enfiou a mão por baixo da camiseta branca, sentindo o peito másculo já tão conhecido, e quebrou o beijo, fitando o irmão, que abrira os olhos, curioso. Sorriu e contornou o maxilar de Sam com a língua levemente, o ouvindo gemer em satisfação._

– _Gosta disso, não é, Sam? – sussurrou o loiro, tirando a camisa do irmão com rapidez. Sorriu maliciosamente e mordiscou um dos mamilos do mais novo, que gemeu, arqueando as costas levemente._

_O ar ficou quente com a mesma rapidez que se despiam. Logo as janelas ficaram embaçadas, mas os dois não se importavam. Os irmãos Winchester estavam mais concentrados nos corpos um do outro._

– Oh, Dean_ – Sam gemeu alto quando o loiro abocanhou seu membro com gula, e segurou os cabelos do irmão com certa força, fechando os olhos e deixando-se gemer. Aquilo era muito bom, e apenas Dean sabia fazer do jeito que mais gostava. – Isso... ah, Dean..._

_Não demorou muito para logo sentir o ápice se aproximar, sentindo o mais velho aprofundar ainda mais as carícias__. Alguns instantes depois, pensou ter visto estrelas quando gozou com certa força. Sentiu Dean engolir tudo e deu um gemido alto quando ele passou a língua sensualmente pela extensão de seu membro, limpando o que havia escorrido, depois o beijou, sentindo o gosto de seu próprio sêmen misturado ao gosto de Dean._

– _Dean... – o mais novo arranhou as costas do irmão levemente, gemendo quando o loiro se ocupou em dar atenção ao seu pescoço, chupando e marcando. – Oh, Dean..._ eu te amo tanto...

– _Eu também te amo, Sammy – o loiro se ergueu e sorriu levemente. – Mais __do que a mim mesmo, Sam... _meu Sammy..."

**You were always there for me**

_(Você sempre esteve aqui por mim)_  
**The tender wind that carried me**

_(O vento macio que me carregou)_  
**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**

_(A luz brilhando na escuridão é o seu amor na minha vida)_  
**You've been my inspiration**

_(Você foi minha inspiração)_  
**Through the lies you were the truth**

_(Através das mentiras você era a verdade)_  
**My world is a better place because of you**

_(Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa)_

– Por quê? – Sam soluçou mais uma vez. – Por que você me deixou? Você não podia ter me abandonado, Dean...

O Winchester caçula fungou enquanto secava as lágrimas com ferocidade. Por que Dean tinha feito aquele maldito pacto? Por que sua maldita vida valia mais que a dele? Não era nada, _nada_ comparado ao irmão mais velho. Não devia valer tamanho sacrifício. Nunca valera. Todos aqueles anos, Dean praticamente havia dado a vida por ele. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele fizera aquilo. Dera sua infância, sua adolescência para ver o irmão caçula crescer saudável e a salvo. Quantas mentiras ele lhe contara, só para que pudesse aproveitar um pouco mais a infância de uma vida normal que jamais teriam? Quantas vezes arriscou-se em roubos para trazer o jantar para Sam?

**You were my strength when I was weak**

_(Você foi minha força quando eu estava fraco)_  
**You were my voice when I couldn't s****peak**

_(Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar)_  
**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

_(Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver)_  
**You saw the best there was in me**

_(Você viu o melhor que havia __em mim)_

Sam se levantou, cambaleando. Estava completamente bêbado. Ótimo. Seria mais fácil daquele jeito. Mas sabia também que não precisava estar bêbado. Poderia se encontrar com Dean logo. Arrastou-se até o banheiro, trancando-se lá. Não queria deixar muito trabalho para a pobre faxineira do motel. Estava convicto. Não iria voltar atrás agora.

– Porque eu amo você demais... – murmurou, segurando o pingente dourado com força desnecessária.

Tateou o armário em busca de uma gilete. Não se olhou no espelho, e nem queria. Deveria estar com uma aparência péssima. Sorriu ao pensar na ironia de tudo aquilo. Encontrou uma gilete nova. Sorriu mais. Deixou-a em cima da pia e se ocupou em encher a banheira de mármore branco. Com certeza a empregada iria ter uma surpresa. Coitada...

Fechou o registro quando terminou de encher a banheira. Despiu-se rapidamente e deixou as roupas no chão mesmo. Não estava se importando com aquilo. Pegou a gilete e entrou na água morna, afundando por alguns instantes, relaxado. Assim que voltou à superfície, respirou fundo e pensou em Dean. Ele iria surtar. Não se importava. Pelo menos o veria de novo, e poderiam, pelo menos, ficar juntos.

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

_(Me levantou quando eu não podia alcançar)_  
**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

_(Você me deu fé porque você acreditou)_  
**I'm everything I am**

_(Eu sou tudo o que sou)_

**Because you loved me**

_(Porque você me amou)_

– Eu amo você... faço isso por você. Só por você...

E pousou a lâmina da gilete no pulso, cortando a pele com força. Gemeu de dor, mas não se importou. Rapidamente, antes que perdesse a sensação naquela mão, fez o mesmo com o outro pulso, largando a gilete no piso do banheiro, fechando os olhos e recostando-se melhor na banheira, o sangue que escorria de seus pulsos feridos misturando-se à água morna, lhe dando uma sensação bizarra de prazer e felicidade, porque logo estaria com Dean. Era doentio, bizarro, mas, _puta que pariu_, estava feliz com aquilo.


End file.
